


Tu étais comme mon frère

by JessSwann



Series: Cinquante nuances de Star Wars [1]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Drama, Friendship, Gen, Movie: Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29877438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessSwann/pseuds/JessSwann
Summary: Durant l'épisode III les sentiments d'Obi-Wan alors qu'il est forcé de stopper Anakin.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Series: Cinquante nuances de Star Wars [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196672





	Tu étais comme mon frère

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers : Star Wars ne m’appartient toujours pas… (pas faute d’essayer)
> 
> Bonjour à tous ! Aujourd’hui, je vous propose une petite histoire écrite pour Nanthana14 dans le cadre de l’échange des vœux de la communauté Discord et ffnet « Papotage, écriture, lecture et bonne humeur ! » 
> 
> Cet OS répond au vœu suivant : « Une histoire dans l'univers de Star Wars mais uniquement sur ce qui se passe avant l'épisode VI, sans tenir compte des nouveaux films disney… »
> 
> Comme Nanthana est attachée au canon et aux belles relations amicales, vous ne trouverez aucun sous-entendu Obikin dans cette fic ! 
> 
> Nanthana, j’espère qu’elle te plaira, j’ai choisi une scène que je pense que tu apprécies ! En espérant ne pas l’avoir massacrée…
> 
> Bonne lecture Nanthana et à tous ! Et… comme toujours, reviews ?

« Ne prends pas ce risque, » l’avertit Obi-Wan, conscient qu’il parlait en pure perte.

Les yeux d’Anakin brillaient autant de fièvre que de haine et le Jedi se surprit à le supplier intérieurement de ne pas faire ça, de ne pas l’obliger à lui faire du mal. Mais, il était trop tard pour Anakin, trop tard pour sauver l’apprenti qu’il n’avait pas su protéger de l’Obscurité. Trop tard pour tout.

Obi-Wan agit mécaniquement. Son sabre laser brandi, il trancha les ailes de son padawan en plein vol. Un cri de souffrance et colère mêlées échappa au jeune homme tandis qu’il s’écrasait sur le terrain volcanique.

Amputé de ses membres, à jamais cloué au sol, Anakin émit un râle d’agonie, puis un second, et il sembla à Obi-Wan que son cœur se brisait. Il n’en pouvait plus de toutes ces souffrances, cette haine. De cette culpabilité qui, déjà, lui alourdissait l’âme. Il avait échoué. Tant à honorer la mémoire de Qui-Gon qu’à être le Maitre d’Anakin.

« Tu étais l’Elu, c’était toi ! La prophétie voulait que tu détruises les Siths pas que tu deviennes comme eux ! » hurla-t-il, désemparé par le gâchis auquel il avait participé.

Obi-Wan peina à contenir sa peine alors qu’Anakin levait vers lui ses prunelles couleur d’ambre. Il avait le cœur brisé de le voir ainsi. Dévoré, tant à l’extérieur qu’à l’intérieur, par le feu de la haine et de la corruption que Sidious avait instillés dans son esprit jour après jour. Sous son propre nez.

Le corps désormais mutilé et expirant d’Anakin rampa sur le sol de cendres de Mustafar et Obi-Wan lut dans son regard comme une supplique, une prière. Celle de l’aider à mourir ou à vivre ? Il ne supportait pas de le voir ainsi. C’était trop douloureux.

« Tu devais amener l’Equilibre dans la Force, pas la condamner à la nuit ! » gémit-il avec désespoir.

Un râle lui répondit et Obi-Wan se détourna, ramassant son sabre laser avec un sursaut de frustration. Anakin ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. En dépit de tout ce qu’il représentait à ses yeux, Obi-Wan devait faire son devoir. Protéger la Lumière, empêcher l’Obscurité de tomber sur la Galaxie. Il ne pouvait pas agir autrement. Mais cela n’en rendait pas pour autant les choses plus faciles.

Anakin gémit à nouveau et Obi-Wan s’efforça de contenir ses larmes. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire pour son ami. Il était trop tard, il l’avait perdu sans même s’en rendre compte. Il l’avait perdu en fermant les yeux sur sa relation avec Padmé, alors même qu’il savait qu’Anakin avait transgressé la règle la plus importante de leur Ordre : ne lier aucun attachement.

Pourtant il n’était pas le seul à l’avoir enfreint… Obi-Wan était bien forcé de l’admettre, lui aussi s’était oublié. Il avait perdu de vue son rôle de Maitre à la faveur de celui d’ami. C’était son indulgence négligente qui avait conduit Anakin à sa perte, le laissant désarmé face aux influences néfastes de Palpatine… Il avait vu grandir l’ascendant du Sénateur sur le jeune esprit de son padawan. Mais, là encore, il avait fermé les yeux, coupable de trop de complaisance.

Le Jedi tourna le dos au moribond. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire pour lui. Il était trop tard pour le sauver de Sidious et de lui-même. Il commença à avancer puis s’immobilisa. Les râles de souffrance d’Anakin lui déchiraient le cœur. Malgré lui, il se retourna.

Parce que c’était Anakin et parce qu’il l’aimait.

« Je te hais ! » éructa le corps estropié et corrompu de celui dont il s’était senti plus proche que d’aucun autre. Pas même Qui-Gon.

Les yeux d’Anakin brillaient de colère et de désarroi et une boule remonta dans la gorge d’Obi-Wan en voyant le jeune homme lutter inutilement pour se relever, porté par la haine qu’il lui vouait.

C’en était trop. Personne ne pouvait supporter autant de souffrance, de remords. Avoir perdu Anakin, être en partie responsable de sa chute…

« Nous étions comme des frères. Je t’aimais Anakin, » avoua Obi -Wan d’une voix étranglée, des larmes de regrets perlant aux coins de ses yeux.

Une flammèche de lave incandescente enflamma alors ce qui restait du corps de celui qui avait été son meilleur ami. La souffrance inonda le regard d’Anakin, remplaçant la haine, et le Jedi détourna le regard, incapable de supporter l’agonie de celui qu’il ne pourrait jamais cesser d’aimer. Les gémissements déchirants d’Anakin retentirent et Obi-Wan s’obligea à le regarder à nouveau. Le voir ainsi lui était insupportable, mais ce fut encore pire de devoir se détourner de sa main tendue. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire pour son ami. Il s’était aventuré trop loin sur le chemin obscur. Personne ne pouvait le ramener désormais. Brisé, Obi Wan quitta le lieu où son frère se mourrait.

( ) ( )

« Obi-Wan ? Comment va Anakin ? »

Padmé… La faiblesse de son ami. Celle dont Palpatine s’était servi pour refermer son emprise sur le cœur d’Anakin. Parce qu’Obi-Wan s’était montré négligent. Pour voir son frère heureux, il avait fait mine de ne pas être au courant de sa relation avec Padmé au lieu d’y mettre un terme comme tout autre Maitre l’aurait fait. Et, à cause de cette tolérance causée par son attachement, Anakin avait chuté, entrainant l’Ordre Jedi avec lui. La pauvre Padmé n’était pas responsable, elle ne l’avait jamais été… Elle aimait tellement Anakin, d’une manière différente de celle d’Obi-Wan mais tout aussi forte. Peut-être même l’aimait-elle mieux car, elle au moins, ne l’avait jamais trahi alors qu’Obi-Wan avait bafoué tous ses devoirs. Il avait abandonné son rôle de guide et avait livré Anakin aux ténèbres.

Le cœur lourd à la pensée du gâchis dont il était coupable, il caressa la joue de Padmé afin de l’apaiser. Elle ne reverrait jamais son bien-aimé mais elle l’apprendrait bien assez tôt. Il ne se sentait pas la force de briser une nouvelle existence.

( ) ( )

Il avait perdu Anakin mais il pouvait encore sauver une part de lui. Les enfants qui vivaient en Padmé, la famille qu’Anakin voulait tellement protéger, la femme pour qui il avait tout sacrifié, y compris leur amitié.

Padmé inconsciente dans ses bras, Obi Wan se hâta vers le Centre Médical.

( ) ( )

Luke et Leia.

Tels étaient les noms que Padmé avait choisi. La jeune femme avait donné la vie mais Obi Wan baissa la tête en la sentant s’éteindre en elle. Fiévreuse, Padmé fit un ultime effort.

« Obi-Wan, il y a du bon en lui. Je le sais. Il y a toujours du bon… »

Les derniers mots de Padmé se perdirent dans son ultime soupir et Obi-Wan baissa les yeux sur le jeune Luke qui reposait dans ses bras. Comme sa sœur, l’enfant était désormais orphelin. Avait-il eu tort de ne pas revenir sur ses pas ? Anakin aurait-il pu être sauvé ?

Le cœur perclus de chagrin et de doute, Obi-Wan regarda l’enfant qui reposait contre son torse.

« Tu étais comme mon frère, et pourtant, j’ai laissé Palpatine t’arracher à moi. Je ne commettrais pas la même erreur avec tes enfants. Je veillerais sur eux à distance et laisserai à d’autres le soin de les éduquer. Mon attachement pour toi ne pervertira pas de nouveaux innocents même si je n’ai jamais désiré qu’une chose : voir mon ami heureux. J’ai choisi la voie facile et je t’ai perdu. Pardon Anakin, » gémit-il d’une voix étranglée par l’émotion.


End file.
